TAP DAY FOR KITTY ATC CHAPTER 1
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: Kitty Russell finds out being nice to someone doesn't always pay. It gets her into a perspective marriage to a man who doesn't take "NO" for answer. She turns to Matt Dillon for help but things go awry with her suspected of shooting her suitor. It turns out alright and Matt takes her to celebrate escaping an unwanted marriage. This is what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

TAP DAY FOR KITTY/ATC

 _An elderly gentleman, Nip Cullers comes to Dodge City looking for a wife. He goes into the Long Branch and is talking to two of the girls, Kate and Olive, who are making fun of him. Kitty Russell is at the bar with Marshal Matt Dillon. She is upset that they are being so mean and makes them leave. The man is taken with Kitty and decides to marry her and is not taking no for an answer. He sets up a wedding and Kitty appeals to the marshal for help. Matt is rather amused but the redhead is not. She threatens to shoot the man if he doesn't back off. Well, the man gets shot and Kitty is a suspect. She is hurt and angry that the lawman would think she would do something like that. It turns out that Culler's housekeeper Nettie, who wanted to marry him, did the shooting. Our ATC begins with the ending of this episode. Thanks to my BETA Dodge City Angel for always being so thorough and making each story better than the last._

Matt Dillon came out of the back room of Doc's office to where Kitty was waiting with Chester and Nip Cullers' daughter.

Kitty hurried toward Matt _._ "How is he?" she inquired.

He replied, "Well, it looks like you just lost yourself a bridegroom."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and asked, "Is he dead?"

"No, he's very much alive. He's alive enough to marry Nettie. It took her twenty years and a little buckshot, but she finally landed him," the lawman announced.

"Twenty years, huh? That's an awful long time. I don't know if I can wait that long. A little buckshot, huh?"

Taken aback, the marshal said, "Hey, wait a minute!"

"What's the matter?" she wanted to know. "You scared?"

He sighed and grinned as he took her arm. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink."

Kitty laughed as they walked out the door. Matt, Chester, and Kitty trooped down the steps from Doc's office in high spirits. When they arrived at the Long Branch, Matt told the bartender, "Set 'em up, Sam, I'm buyin' tonight!"

The redhead looked at him, speculating about how he had really reacted to her words after he told her she was a free woman.

Sam handed them their drinks and remarked, "You look like you are celebratin', Marshal."

Looking down into her pretty blue eyes, Matt announced, "Kitty has just been saved from an unsavory marriage."

"Is that true, Miss Kitty?" the bartender wanted to know.

She smiled at the two men she had come in with and proclaimed, "I am safely out of the clutches of Nip Cullers and he has been hooked by his housekeeper."

Sam grinned at them. "You must be relieved, Miss Kitty."

Just then Olive walked over and asked sarcastically, "So, is the wedding just postponed or did he see you for what you really are?"

Hands on her hips, Kitty moved belligerently toward the other saloon girl, growling, "You need to keep your nose out of other people's business."

Glancing at Kate, Olive proceeded to taunt the redhead. "This may have been your only chance." Out of the corner of her eye, she looked at the marshal.

Kitty stepped aggressively toward the brunette, her fists clenched. Matt grabbed her arm. "Take it easy, Kitty," he warned.

As he pulled her toward him, he whispered with a grin on his face, "I wouldn't want to have to arrest you twice in one night."

Reluctantly, she moved back by his side. The young woman glared at him as she said through clenched teeth, "You would, too."

Chester was watching the spectacle with wide eyes. "You wouldn'ta really arrested Miss Kitty, would ya, Mr. Dillon?"

"Give him another beer, Sam," the marshal remarked, "and bring our refills to the back table."

An hour later Doc joined them and by that time, they were feeling pretty relaxed. "You could have waited for me," the physician groused, as Sam brought him a beer.

"Calm down, Doc, and get in on the party. I'm a free woman," Kitty informed him.

As he scrubbed his finger across his moustache, the doctor retorted, "You sure are. I sent Cullers and family on their way, planning a wedding."

Chester, who by this time was feeling little pain, said, "Well, ah swan, that there is some bunch. Thinkin' he could marry up with Miss Kitty and endin' up with his housekeeper. An' that daughter, she were a strange one, not sayin' a word. Wahl, I jus' think they deserved what they got. Ya jus' caint come in a town and think ya…"

The lawman interrupted him. "You sure are talky tonight."

"Why, Mr. Dillon, ah was worryin' we might lose Miss Kitty," his assistant tried to explain.

Patting his hand, Kitty assured him, "You had nothing to worry about Chester, the marshal would have saved me."

As he set down his beer glass, Matt looked startled, "I would have? Just what did you have in mind?"

Kitty fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Why, you are so good at rescuing damsels in distress."

Doc laughed. "She's got you there, Matt."

The marshal flushed slightly as he remarked, "I would have done the best I could, Kitty."

Pouting slightly, she inquired, "Do you mean you would have let that Nip Cullers drag me to the church?"

A smile was playing at the edge of his mouth. "I'm not sure whether or not I would have let it go that far."

She got up and flounced toward the staircase. "Go get her, Matt," Doc instructed. "You made her mad now."

As she put her foot on the first step, he grasped her arm. Softly, he said, "Come back to the table. I was just kidding." His eyes looked up the stairs. He suggested, "Maybe, when we get rid of the two freeloaders, we can go somewhere quiet and talk things over."

She looked up into his azure eyes. After months of playing cat and mouse, was he suggesting doing something more than a few kisses and caresses? "Really, Matt?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

He looked down at her and smiled at the crimson-haired beauty. "Well, a knight in shining armor needs to see his lady to her door."

She clasped his arm and turned to head back to the table. He murmured quietly, "Leave the back door open and I'll join you after my rounds."

Back in the corner, Doc complained, "Well, it took the two of you long enough!"

"She can be quite stubborn, you know, Doctor, but I made her an offer she couldn't refuse."

Kitty tilted her head at him in surprise and inquired, "And just what was that, Marshal?"

"You forgot so soon my offer to take you fishing?" he inquired.

"FISHING!" the healer growled. "You two are going fishing without me?"

"And me, too?" Chester protested.

Matt got up. "I've had enough of this. I'm going on my rounds." Rolling his eyes at Kitty, he added, "See ya later, Kitty."She watched him walk away, thinking she couldn't wait to see him walking back toward her. He sure was something pretty. Now all she had to do was get rid of Doc and Chester.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

An hour later the marshal came back through the batwing doors. He was not happy to see Doc and Chester escorting Kitty toward the door. Standing with his thumbs in his gun belt, he leaned forward as he commented, "Are you two still here?"

Doc squinted up at him as he replied sharply, "We are just on our way out."

The lawman scrunched up his face. "Where are you going at this hour?"

Scrubbing his finger over his moustache, Doc replied, "If it's any of your business, we are taking Miss Kitty to Delmonico's. She hasn't eaten much today."

He turned to Kitty, his eyebrows raised. "Is that true?"

"Matt, I am a little hungry, but you can go with us if you want."

Disappointed that he wasn't going to have a chance to be alone with the beautiful redhead, he hesitated. "It is kinda late…. but I guess so."

"Don't bother yourself if it is going to be such a chore to be with us," Doc asserted.

"Yeah, Mr. Dillon, ya don't havta go with us. Good one, Doc." Chester's words were slightly slurred.

Matt knew Chester was feeling no pain if he was agreeing with Doc. "Chester, you better be wide awake tomorrow." Then he looked at Doc and told him, "I sure hope nobody's pig needs a doctor tonight. You would probably cut it up for ham."

"Why, you overgrown public servant, just what is your problem...?" The physician looked from Kitty to Matt and something he saw in their glances made him say, "Come on, Chester, your boss isn't in a good mood. Let's get out of here and go feed this lovely lady."

Hurrying Kitty out the door, the physician said, "We don't need him along ragging on us."

Chester complained all the way out the door. "I dint do nothin'!"

When no one tried to keep him along, the lawman knew there was something wrong and wondered, "What is going on now?" He watched them walk into Delmonico's, then finally turned and headed over to his office. When they weren't back an hour later, the marshal left and walked to his room at Ma Smalley's.

It was after seven when he got back to the jail the next morning and Chester was still asleep. Matt grabbed his foot and dragged him toward the floor. "Wat's the problem, Mr. Dillon?"

"Chester, it's after seven and you're still in bed. I'm going to breakfast. You need to get up. You still haven't finished the windows and it isn't as warm as you claimed it was yesterday," the law officer grumbled as he headed for the door.

Chester's hair was standing on end and he tried to straighten it by running his fingers through it. "Well, he shore is grouchy taday." Slowly he got up and walked toward the stove to make coffee. His head ached and he needed something to wake him up.

As he strode toward the restaurant, Matt ran into Doc. Looking up at the tall young lawman, the older man commented, "I hope you are in a better mood this morning than you were last night."

The doctor had a pretty good idea what the young man had in mind with the lovely saloon girl. He knew Matt Dillon was dedicated to his badge. He had almost been caught by another young woman, Leona, but he wouldn't give up his job for her. From the moment Doc had met Miss Kitty Russell, he knew she was something special. He didn't want to see her hurt.

"I was in a good mood last night. What's wrong with you?" Matt wanted to know.

Looking at him pointedly as they sat down in Delmonico's, Doc informed him, "I got the impression you were trying to get rid of us so you could be alone with the lovely Miss Russell."

"As usual," the lawman told the medical man, "you have jumped to conclusions. You should see Chester this morning. He can barely stand up. I was trying to get him back to the jail sober."

After he had ordered his bowl of grits and toast, the physician inquired, "Then you have no interest, other than friendship, with that beautiful redhead?"

"We're just good friends," the marshal asserted.

Taking a drink of his coffee, Doc made a face. "Cold again. Let me just tell you, Mr. Marshal, if you have anything else in mind, I don't want to see that young lady get hurt. If she does, I'm holding you responsible."

"Listen to me you, old codger, what I do is my own business and you need to mind your own. I can assure you, Kitty and I are good friends and I would not do anything to ruin that."

As they brought Matt his ham and eggs with biscuits, Doc said to him, "I'll hold you to it."

"Right," the marshal responded, "you do that."

Matt had been out checking on some poachers down by the Arkansas and had finished his evening rounds before he made it to the Long Branch to find Kitty, Chester, and Doc ensconced at the back table again. At least Chester looked sober.

They saw him standing outside the batwing doors and motioned him to come in. "It's about time," Doc told him.

"Someone around here has to work," the marshal asserted.

Doc began to sputter, "Why you….you!"

Kitty patted his hand, "He's just trying to get your goat, Doc. Ignore him." Kitty was a little put out that the marshal had barely spoken to or even looked at her. The night before he seemed eager to be alone with her.

She had just about given up on having any time with him when Will Roniger came in to get Doc, exclaiming that his wife Bess was in labor with their first child. Doc hurried out to get his buggy. Then Chester, who had some extra money, saw that a spot in a poker game was open and excused himself.

Matt pulled his chair up close to Kitty's. "It's about time."

She smiled at him. "I thought they would never leave."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" the marshal asked nervously, looking around the saloon.

Kitty licked her lips. "It isn't busy, so I think it will be all right. I'll go tell Bill."

He waited by the doors as she talked to the Long Branch's owner. Pulling on a shawl, she walked toward him with big smile on her face. He had been admiring her low-cut blue satin dress with its short fluffy skirt and cap sleeves. It fit her like a glove and as he watched her walk, he licked his lips.

They walked down to the end of Front Street, then turned around and ended up at a bench not too far from Ma Smalley's. There was a slight breeze, so he adjusted her shawl and left his hand on her shoulder.

Kitty felt his hand tremble a little and smiled to herself. Leaning back, she looked up at his handsome face and said, "This is nice, Matt. It's quiet and there is no one to bother us."

He grinned at her and commented cheerfully, "This could have been your wedding night with Nip Cullers."

She shuddered. "Please don't remind me."

Then he turned serious and asked, "What kind of man would you really want, Kitty?"

Wrinkling her brow, she thought for a minute. "Oh, I would want someone who loved me, someone gentle and kind."

"That's all?" he inquired.

"I don't know, Matt, girls like me don't usually get a choice of who to marry. You know my father left my mother when I was a baby so I have not seen many good marriages. I have been around Bess and Will Roniger and there is a lot of love there, but also respect, and they are partners trying to make a good life. Why do you ask?"

Suddenly, before he could answer, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her and kept kissing her until they were out of breath. Then he said, "Oh, Kitty, I'm sorry."

"Please, Matt," she begged, "please don't be sorry."

He took a deep breath and began, "I don't want you to think I consider you just one of the girls. You are special, such a good person. I wouldn't have let Cullers marry you, but I was concerned at how determined he seemed to be."

"You think I'm special?" she asked him.

He touched her cheek tenderly. "I think you are about the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I want you in my life, but Doc warned me if I hurt you he would skin me alive."

"Doc said that?" She was stunned.

He grinned. "That's just a short version of what he said."

Kitty was suddenly serious as she asked, "Would you hurt me, Matt?"

As he looked at her beautiful face, all he could think was how much he desired her, but he sincerely replied, "Never on purpose, Kitty. I wouldn't ever hurt you for just no reason."

She pulled down his face and in between kisses, she remarked, "I believe, Matt, that you are one of the few honest men I have met." As their passion continued to grow, she finally suggested, "I think we need to find a place that is more private."

"The Long Branch?" he asked.

The redhead thought for a minute. "No, what about your room? Ma Smalley is gone to her sister's this week."

At this point the marshal was ready to agree to almost anything. "All right, but we will have to be quiet."

Taking his hand, she told him she could do that. Kitty wanted to run to his room but managed to keep control of herself. It seemed like a dream that she was going into Marshal Matthew Dillon's private room and who knew what could happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

 _Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Thanks again Dodge City Angel. I hope you enjoy this final chapter. There is some SPICE!_

The room was much neater than she thought it would be and his bed was neatly made. There were few personal items, but then, he was a man who had learned to travel light. "It isn't much, Kitty," he said apologetically.

"I'm more concerned with the company, Mr. Dillon," she commented.

He looked at her and she seemed to glow in the lamplight. Her crimson hair was shining like firelight and her skin was like alabaster. He was mesmerized and felt that he had never wanted a woman so much. Yet, she also looked like a young girl, a young innocent girl.

Gently taking her hands, he brought them to his lips and kissed them. They felt so small and soft in his large grasp. Her sapphire eyes looked at him and were filled with desire. He wanted to take her right then and there, but restrained himself so their joining would be unforgettable.

Kitty Russell had never experienced anything like this in her life, someone so gentle, so loving. In her experience, a lot of men did not even wait for her to get undressed. It was usually over in a flash. Here was a man taking his time.

He guided her over to the lone chair and pulled her onto his lap. He smiled at her as he pulled her lips down to his. He explored her lips biting gently and finally gaining access inside. He put his hand on the back of her head to more fully enjoy the experience. When she finally pulled away, he felt bereft, not wanting to lose contact with her silky skin.

Tasting her neck, he moved down to her shoulders. He slid down the cap sleeves so his mouth had access to the top of her breasts. She took a deep breath before she urged him to continue his explorations.

"You smell so good," he sighed, "and you taste even better."

Her eyes were mischievous as she informed him, "You haven't seen anything yet, Marshal."

His voice was a little shaky as he replied, "Then perhaps you need to show me, Miss Russell."

With a quick kiss she slid off his lap and began unlacing her dress. There was a sharp intake of his breath as the dress fell to the floor. As she stood there in full slip, his first impulse was to rip it off but he controlled himself and began unbuttoning his shirt.

The slip followed the dress and then the pantalettes until she stood there in a white lace corset and garters. Her voluptuous breasts were straining against the material. The lawman could not keep his eyes off her. Kitty walked over to him and leaned down to help him remove his shirt. She, in turn, was fascinated by his muscular chest and rippling arm muscles.

She ran her fingertips across that manly upper body, causing him to shiver slightly. As she massaged his shoulders, he helped her out of the corset and garters. When she was finally standing naked in front of him, he swallowed hard and whispered, "I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Kitty could not help but tease him. "Do you say that to every naked woman you meet, Matt Dillon?"

Not to be outdone, he grinned and replied, "No, only the ones I get to my room and get to undress."

Pretending to pout, the redhead remarked, "In that case, big man, I think you have too many clothes on and that I should help you out of the offending garments."

"Why, ma'am, I can't think of anything I would enjoy more," he answered.

There was a smile on her face as she inquired, "Nothing else? Well then, maybe I'm not doing this right." She proceeded to undo his pants and slide them down his legs while admiring the bulge in the front. Next, she helped him remove his underwear and almost gasped at his impressive size.

"Oh, Marshal!" she exclaimed, "I see something I am sure I can enjoy more."

Matt Dillon was not an inexperienced man but it had been a very long time since he was drawn to a woman like he was to Kitty Russell. She was exquisite to look at. From her luscious lips, satiny skin, full womanly breasts, tiny waist, and long shapely legs to her curves in all the right places, she was perfection. He suddenly felt greedy and wanted all of her.

Kitty became self-conscious when he wasn't doing or saying anything. "Is anything wrong, Matt?" she asked quietly.

He cleared his throat. "I'm not sure what to say. You are lovely beyond all my expectations. I want you so badly but I also want this moment to last forever." He slowly got up and walked her over to his bed, grateful it had clean sheets on it. He lifted her up and laid her down, then quickly followed her. Then he proceeded to acquaint himself with every inch of her body.

The marshal was excited to realize she was not a passive lover and that she enjoyed studying his body as much as he did hers. They knew they had to be quiet but it became difficult as their passion rose. At one point they almost fell off the bed, which brought them back to reality and they began to laugh.

Their lovemaking was intense and satisfying as each sought to find what delighted the other. Kitty found him to be a gentle and generous lover, concerned with what pleasured her. Matt was gratified by the passion with which she did everything.

When they were sated and lying in each other's arms, he kissed her temple and told her, "I wouldn't have let you marry Cullers."

Kissing his jaw, she wanted to know, "And how would you have stopped him?"

He chuckled. "Well, I thought I would let you stop him and then put him in jail as a public nuisance."

"Very funny, Marshal. Well, thank goodness Nettie took care of it for us." As she snuggled in closer to that broad chest, she confessed, "You know, Matt, I never thought we would ever get to this place in our relationship."

"I wasn't sure either, Kitty, but we do have Cullers to thank for one thing. Being worried he might take you away somehow, and feeling so relieved when I knew he was going to marry the housekeeper, I suddenly realized you meant much more to me than just a friend."

Kitty yawned as she relaxed against him. "I wish it hadn't had to happen quite this way but I sure am glad where we ended up."

"You're tired," he commented, "but I am too worn out to get up right now and take you home."

"Then I suggest we stay right where we are for a while," she answered coyly.

Wrapping an arm around her, her head pillowed on his shoulder, they fell asleep, only being awakened just before daybreak by a pounding on the door and a voice calling, "Mr. Dillon! Mr. Dillon, air ya awake?"

They sat up quickly, still naked, and looked at each other. Kitty whispered, "Oh Lord, it's Chester!"

"Stay right here," he whispered back. He grabbed his pants and hurried into them. He opened the door just a couple inches and asked, "What is the problem, Chester?"

"Wahl, I wondered of ya wanted ta go ta breakfast an' could ya loan me some money," his assistant explained.

Trying to keep his irritation under control, the lawman said, "Here is a dollar. I'm not hungry. Get Doc to go with you. I'll see you later."

"Ah'm sorry if I waked you up but did ah hear ya talkin' ta somebody?"

Now Matt was exasperated. The man had the ears of a lynx! "Who would I be talking to at this time of the morning?"

Dropping his head, his assistant apologized. "Sorry, ah guess ah heered one of Ma's other boarders. Ahl see ya back at the jail."

"Fine, Chester, fine," he said as he closed the door. As he turned around, he saw Kitty lying on the bed laughing. "What's so funny?" he wanted to know.

She was practically choking as she explained, "Our first night together and we almost get caught by Chester, of all people! I should get dressed and get to my room before everyone is up."

"Will anyone think it's strange you came in this late?" he asked her.

Kitty didn't want to tell Matt it wasn't the first time, so she said, "I think it's early enough."

He watched her dress and remembered what it was like to touch that silky skin. She was so young and so beautiful and he wanted to make love to her again. Yet, he remembered the words of his mentor, Adam Kimbro, that there was not any room for a wife and family in a lawman's life. "Kitty..." he began.

She looked up at him with those beautiful eyes. "Yes, Matt?"

"You… uh… well, you know," he stammered, "I… uh… don't know where I… well, where I will… you know… be at the end of a… uh… day."

This was what she had dreaded. He was letting her down easy. Her voice trembled as she replied, "I know that, Matt."

He took a deep breath. "I don't want you to think that what we did last night was just… well, I mean, that it didn't… mean anything."

Kitty frowned as she asked, "Just what are you trying to say, Marshal?"

He walked over to her and took her by the shoulders. "Look, I just want to say, well, I want to see you again… like this."

The redhead thought she would start to cry right then and there. She swallowed hard and whispered, "I want to see you like this again, too."

"Really?" He felt so relieved. "Even if we have to be careful about who knows?"

She buried her head in his chest and said, "Even if no one ever knows."

Dillon looked down at her, red hair hanging around her shoulders and it looked like a glowing fire. It took all his control not to beg her to undress and lay with him again. "You are amazing, Kitty Russell. I'll let you go to your room but I'm not letting GO of you after that incredible night!"

When she had finished dressing, he walked her to the door and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. Then he said words they would use for years to come. "See you later, Kitty."

Standing on tiptoe, Kitty kissed him quickly and murmured into his ear, "See you later, Matt."

He looked wistful as she slipped out the door, just as the sun began to rise. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it but he was not going to allow this beauty to walk away. Never had he felt so close to a woman and so easily, at that. He told her things he had never told anyone. She listened and was concerned, but had asked for nothing for herself. Life suddenly held a lot of promise and excitement.

Kitty made it to her room safely unseen. She began to undress and think about the incredible night that had just passed. He was everything she had dreamed he would be as a lover, and more. She had never confided to anyone else the things she had shared with Matt Dillon since they became friends. Now they were moving into a new phase in their relationship and Kitty couldn't wait for it to grow stronger and brighter.

As daylight came to Dodge City, the marshal began his daily rounds with a smile on his face as he recalled the events of the night before. He gently touched his fingers to his lips. In a room at Ma Smalley's, the red-haired saloon girl lay down, closed her eyes, and began to remember just how their evening began and how it ended.

Somewhere in the universe, all the stars and planets were aligned, so that two souls coming from different places could find each other and begin a love story destined to last forever.

Fin


End file.
